Short Fuse
by Aqua
Summary: TaiYamato YAOI The two boys are hit by a particular spell that lands them with a very serious, very short problem.


Author's Note: I actually wrote this a while back, but it was deleted from when they changed their rating warnings. Now I can post it again. IT HAS BEEN EDITED FOR CONTENT, still. Unedited is on my webpage!

Thanks!

Short Fuse

by Aqua

Part 1

"Well, it could be worse," Yagami Taichi commented optimistically.

Ishida Yamato gave him a dark scowl. "How, exactly?" he questioned.

"It could be raining," the brunette pointed out after a few moments of silence.

In unison, both boys looked up. Luckily, the sky remained the same healthy blue that it had been all day. At least they didn't have to worry about drowning in a mud puddle.

The two of them had spent the morning fighting. It wasn't an uncommon occurance since their teleportation to the Digital world. However, when the fight had become physical and they'd ended up rolling into the pile of fruit that was to be their breakfast, the rest of the group had decided a punishment was necessary. After all, the two of them had ruined the food that had taken hours to gather the night before. So, Tai and Yamato had been sent out to find some more.

However, what they had found instead was some kind of unfriendly digital monster. Unfriendly to the point that it had attacked the two boys the second it has seen them. Yamato had been the first to wake up and he'd been in shock for a few long moments. He was surrounded by tall, green stocks that looked like trees but weren't. There was no longer any grass below his feet, but large rocks of dirt that had crumbled when he kicked them.

After waking Tai up, the two of them had explored a bit. When they'd come across a flower the size of a house, stretching up above the stalks which had been realized to be grass, there was only one possibility which remained. Somehow, the unknown digimon had shrunk them to about three inches tall.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Tai questioned after a few more moments of silence.

Yamato gave him a look. "Are you actually asking my opinion?" he asked sarcastically.

Tai glared at him, making a face. "This is no time to start a fight! We have to figure out what to do," he replied.

Sighing, Yamato nodded and leaned back against a blade of grass. It supported his weight rather well, curving nicely against his back. "We should head back to where the other's are. Maybe Koushiro can figure out what Digimon it was and see if there is a way to get us back to normal," he replied.

Thinking about this for a moment, Tai agreed. "We just have to figure out which way they are," he replied.

Yamato got to his feet and shifted around the area for a moment before he laid down. "I woke up in this position. At the time, I was arguing with you and facing toward you. Which means I was facing toward the camp," he stated.

Tai grinned, running over to the other and helping him up. "Then we just need to get walking in that direction," he replied.

"And hope that they don't leave in order to look for us. It took us several hours to get here when we were our regular size. I could only imagine how long it will take now," Yamato commented with a sigh.

Tai shrugged and grabbed his wrist, running forward. "The longer we sit around and mope about it, the longer it will take us!" he declared.

Yamato smiled a little and shook his head at the other's enthusiasm, but didn't reply. Instead, he picked up his own pace and the two of them ran for as long as they could. After a while, they slowed down into a fast walk, then into a slower one. Finally, Tai groaned and collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach.

"We've been walking for hours and haven't eaten since last night. I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

"Me too," Yamato admitted with a grimace.

The two of them looked around, Tai finally pointing to a bush that stretched above them like a skyscraper. "We had those berries yesterday for lunch. They weren't filling when we were our normal size, but they'd probably be pretty good now," he said, already making his way toward what he hoped was the base of the bush.

Yamato grimaced slightly. The berries were roughly the size of his head, and were very high up on the bush branches. "It will take forever to get up there," he complained, but followed Taichi anyway.

It didn't take them very long to arrive at the base of the bush, and the branches were thick enough that the two boys could of walked on them comfortably if they were horizontal. However, they were slanted at the best. Tai walked around them for a few moments before he grabbed one of the closest twigs and pulled himself up. "Follow after me," he said.

"Of course," Yamato replied with a snort, reaching up to haul himself onto the branch after the brunette.

They worked quietly, their breathing coming in heavy pants. It was harder work than either of them had first thought, and it took forever to make their way upward. Yamato was worse for wear, having never been an athletic type of person, although he refused to complain or force Taichi to help him up. There were a few times when the thinner twigs bent dangerously under their feet, but they had not other options but to use it in order to get higher.

Finally, they reached the same level as one of the bundles of berries. Falling against a forked branch, Yamato gave a small groan. His muscles were tight, cramped and pulled in a few places. He had never ached this badly in his life.

"Here," he heard Tai say.

Opening his eyes, Yamato blinked when he saw Tai holding out a berry to him. "Thanks," he said with a small smile, taking the food. He bit into the berry, grimacing when the skin burst and juice exploded all over him. It was kind of disgusting, considering the juice was the same color as blood. He felt morbid, dripping with the liquid.

Tai, on the other hand, was laughing his head off. "You look like something out of a bad horror movie," he commented.

"Well, try taking a bite out of yours and not making a mess," Yamato returned.

Tai grimaced and bit into his berry, swearing a little when it burst on him as well. Unable to help himself, Yamato started laughing at the other's dismayed expression. Tai glared at him for a moment, then his lips quirked and both of them laughed until their sides hurt and they were forced to stop or risk falling from the branch.

Smiling at each other companionably, both dug in and ate their full of the berries. Even Tai's infamous stomach couldn't handle the entire bundle, and he eventually collapsed against the deteriorated group of fruit with a sigh. "Man, I'm so stuffed," he commented, trying to wipe some of the berry juice off of his face with his equally soaked shirt.

"Me too. A good thing, considering we don't know what we'll find for food later," Yamato replied.

Tai frowned at this. "Do you think we could bring some of these with us? I don't want to die of starvation before we get back," he replied.

Yamato looked up at the berries, then at himself and Tai. "Well, we wouldn't be able to carry more than three each, and certainly not while climbing back down," he pointed out.

"If only we had something to carry them with," Tai commented, his frown deepening.

Yamato blinked, thinking about this for a moment. "we could tear our shirts on one side, wraps some berries in those, then tie them shut. We can use our belts to keep them strapped onto ourselves while we climb down," he pointed out.

Tai blinked, then nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he replied, then he motioned over to the bundle of berries beside them. "I'm going to toss some of them down as well. Then, if we find them on the ground, we can carry a few extras."

"Good idea," Yamato replied, pulling off his shirt. He tore along one side, then turned to face his companion. Tai was watching him with a strange expression on his face. "Are you going to pass me some of those?" Yamato questioned, motioning to the berries which Tai was standing beside.

The brunette blinked, then turned away quickly. "Uh, yah, of course," he replied.

Yamato frowned a little, wondering why Tai suddenly wasn't looking him in the eye.

TBC

Part 2

Tai had to force himself not to stare at Yamato's bared chest. After all, he was a young boy just entering into puberty. He should be thinking about girls, when thinking about things like kissing and touching. Not about moody blonds who would rather beat him up than have a conversation with him. Especially not Yamato, who was cold to anyone besides his brother and probably had a hoarde of girls waiting for his return home.

Mostly, because Yamato was a boy, and Tai was a boy, and he didn't want anything to come between their shakey-at-best friendship. He would have to get such thoughts out of his mind and try to pretend that Yamato wasn't presently shirtless and only a few feet away and looking so damned hot but so damned clueless about the turmoil in Tai's mind.

Sighing to himself, the youth finished handing over the few berries that would fit into Yamato's shirt before taking off his own and ripping the side hem. He did the same as Yamato, filling it as much as he could before tying it closed. He slipped his belt through the knot in the fabric, then pulled it over his neck. It was snug, but he would be able to breath as he climbed down.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking over at the blond.

Yamato grimaced slightly, but nodded, settling his own pack onto his back. "Ready as I ever will be, I suppose," he replied.

Once again, Tai led the way. It was harder going up than it was going down, since he had to twist his neck around in a thousand different ways to see the branches and twigs below his feet. It seemed like hours went by as they silently made their way down, concentrating on what they were doing. The only sound was their harsh breathing and their bodies brushing against the branches.

Tai could finally see the ground if he twisted his neck far enough when Yamato suddenly cried out. The blond was in the process of stepping to the side where Tai was waiting for him on a twig when Tai saw his other leg, the one holding his balance, buckle.

He felt Yamato's name rip from him when Yamato's hands slipped from the branch they were hanging onto and the blond vanished from sight. He could hear the sound of the decent, then a thud followed by silence. His stomach churning, his lungs refusing to work properly, Tai could only stand there for a few shocked moments. Then his body sprung into action and he practically threw himself down the bush, slipping a few times in his haste, trying not to hurt himself too badly so that he would be unable to help Yamato, but unable to keep himself from rushing.

When he was close enough, Tai jumped the rest of the way. He cried out when he hit the ground and pain shot through his legs. However, his worry for his friend was greater and Tai straightened himself, eyes searching for his fallen companion.

Yamato was only a few yards away, surrounded by broken twigs. Yelling Yamato's name, Tai ran toward the other as fast as he could. He gave a sigh of relief when he heard an answering moan to his call. Yamato was grimacing, his expression one of agony as he slowly pushed himself up with one hand, the other arm cradled in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked, gasping for breath as he knelt beside the other.

"I've been better," Yamato replied with a sigh. "The branches slowed me down and the berries broke my fall. But my arm hurts like bitch and I don't think I can move it."

Tai smiled at the language, knowing Yamato was relatively okay if he could swear. He felt almost dizzy with relief. When Yamato had fallen, and he'd heard the sickening thud of the other's landing, he'd been terrified that something worse had happened. Something... periminant.

"Let me see," he said, touching Yamato's shoulder lightly. He quickly pulled his hand away when Yamato winced and made a choked sound of pain.

"I think it's broken," the blond said.

Nodding, Tai sighed and leaned back. "I broke my arm once when I fell out of a tree. We need to make some kind of brace for it," he replied.

"Out of what?" Yamato questioned, looking around them.

Tai faultered for a moment, then motioned to Yamato's shirt. "Since you don't have any berries to carry anyway, we can make a splint out of your shirt," he replied.

Yamato looked up at him for a moment, then laughed a little. "To think that I always thought you were an idiot. I wouldn't of known what to do," he admitted.

"You would," Tai commented, trying not to blush with pleasure at the compliment. They were rare occurances from the blond. "I am just thinking more clearly than you at the moment. After a fall like that, a few brain cells were probably knocked loose."

Yamato made a face at him and the two of them laughed as they made the splint and carefully maneuvered Yamato's arm into place. "I think I need to rest for a moment. Nothing else is broken, but my entire body is aching," Yamato said once they were finished, laying back against the ground.

Nodding, Tai pointed to the darkening sky. "This seems like a good enough place to spend the night. The sun is setting anyway," he replied.

Yamato glanced up and then shook his head. "We've probably been walking for half a day, and moved only about two feet. This is going to take forever," he said.

Smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way, Tai took off his shirtful of berries and lay down next to the blond. "Don't worry, we'll get there," he replied.

Yamato was quiet for a long moment, then gave him a small smile. "I know," he said quietly.

Closing his eyes, Tai let the image of Yamato's smile dance behind his closed lids as he slipped into sleep. He hoped this experience would bring them closer together. If they didn't kill each other first.

TBC

Part 3

When Yamato awoke a while later, the first thing he felt was pain. His arm was throbbing and his entire body ached. He winced without even opening his eyes, letting yesterday's events wash back into his mind. Being three inches tall, the whole bush incident, the long trek ahead of them to return to the others.

His only consolidation was that Tai was with him. He liked the other boy, even if he was extremely annoying. At least it was better than being by himself. Although he was a loner by nature, Yamato didn't like being on his own. Even if he wasn't really hanging out with the others, he liked being part of the group. It was good to know that, even if they didn't joke around and chatter all the time, he would have someone willing to watch his back. All of them, Tai especially, were loyal to each other. At first, he never would of thought himself to be included in that. Now, he was glad he was.

Yamato finally managed to pry his eyes open. He was laying on his back, the same way that he'd fallen asleep. The sky was still dark, but was beginning to lighten off to one side. It was probably an half an hour before sunrise.

Absently, Yamato wondered why he wasn't cold. Sometimes, the nights to could get chilly and they would build a fire to keep themselves warm. The two of them hadn't last night. Glancing down, the blond blinked when he saw that Tai was wrapped around him, snoring in a way that could almost be considered cute, his head reasting on Yamato's chest.

Okay, now why hadn't he noticed this earlier?

Feeling himself blushing, Yamato tried to figure out a way to move. Although he was sure Tai's body against his own was what was keeping him warm, he felt uncomfortable. He didn't like people touching him, muchless snuggling against him when they were both naked from the waist up. After all, someone could walk by and see - Yamato broke that thought off. Who would notice two three-inch people laying down at the base of a bush in six-inch grass?

Sighing and giving up, Yamato relaxed again. After all, Tai was much warmer than the cold air and Yamato really wasn't feeling awake enough to move anyway. Closing his eyes, the blond absently wrapped an arm around Tai's shoulders and slipped back into sleep.

The second time he woke, Tai was shaking him, calling his name softly. "What is it?" he finally grumbled, forcing one eye open to care at the face hovering above his own. Tai, still covered in dried berry juice, was grinning at him. Yamato scowled and shut his eye again.

"Common, don't go back to sleep. I don't know how long you've been laying there, but it is probably about noon. I don't think we should wait anymore," Tai complained.

Yamato's eyes shot open. "Noon? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he exclaimed, wincing a little as he sat up. His muscles were protesting loudly.

Tai shrugged but, again, wouldn't meet his eyes. "You were badly hurt from the fall and I thought it would do you some good to sleep it off. In the meantime, I gathered some of the berries I threw off of the bush, so we can have some breakfast," he replied.

Gratefully taking the berry and mumbling his thanks, Yamato dug in. It was just as messy as yesterday, but he was too hungry care about the mess. Although, he hoped they found some kind of water soon. He could only imagine what the red juice was doing to his hair.

"Do you think you can walk now?" Tai asked once they were done.

"Yeah, help me up," Yamato replied. The two of them managed to get him to his feet, and he would be able to walk relatively well. Tai kept an arm around him to support him and, although it wasn't strictly necessary, he let it stay. Without a word, the two of them continued on the walk toward the others.

"They probably think we're lost," Tai finally commented.

Yamato glanced at him, then nodded. "Probably. We don't know this area very well. Do you think that they'll leave the camp to look for us?"

"No, I don't think so," Tai admitted. "They will probably look for us, but the chances are that they'll leave the camp where it is incase we found our own way back."

"Takeru will be worried," Yamato replied after a short pause.

Tai grimaced. "Of course he will. You're his brother. But he's a smart kid and he'll be glad when we get back," he replied.

"If we get back," Yamato muttered before he could stop himself. It seemed like it was taking them forever. They were well into their second day of walking, and were probably only a few yards from where they'd been in the first place.

"We will get back," Tai said firmly, pausing to give him a small shake. "Don't say such stupid things like that. It might take a while, but we'll get back."

Unable to help himself, Yamato smiled. Trust Tai to be optimistic no matter what the situation was. Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't have the same outlook. While he wasn't pessemistic like Jyou, Yamato had to admit that there had been a few times when he'd felt helpless. This was quickly becoming one of those times.

"Sorry. It's probably just my arm talking," he replied.

"I wish we had some kind of painkiller for you," Tai grumbled, walking again.

"It would be too big for me to swallow," Yamato commented.

Tai blinked and looked at him, then started laughing. "No way! Did I just hear you say a joke?" he teased.

Yamato glowered at him, but felt his own lips twitch. "I can joke once and a while," he protested.

"Not that I've heard!" Tai replied, still laughing as they began walking again.

Having to admit that he felt better, Yamato walked along side of his friend, the two of them talking lightly back and forth. This was much better than the silence that had been between them a short while ago. And, if they kept up this pace, they might make it back to the camp before too long after all.

TBC

Part 4

Tai should of known it was too good to be true. The happy companionship between the two of them, the perfect excuse to keep himself wrapped around the blond's form as they walked. The slight buzz he had been on since waking up to find the two of them wrapped around each other had yet to wear off. It was the perfect recipe for something to go wrong.

At first, they didn't notice the slight humming noise behind them. However, as it had gotten closer and louder, it became obvious that something was either chasing them or following very well. The two of them had stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of the humming sound.

All at once, something launched out of the grass at them. As he'd stood there, Tai could only think of the horrible monsters he'd had nightmares about as a kid. However, some part of his mind yelled 'BUG! IT'S A BUG!' and he yanked both of them to the ground just in time to miss very sharp looking piercers that came toward them.

"What the hell is that?" Yamato yelled, his eyes wide.

"Some kind of bug!" Tai replied.

The blond narrowed his eyes as he watched the bug recover from its first missed attempt, turning to face them again. The humming noise had been its wings. "You know, we're probably just the right size to be lunch for a hungry carniverous bug," he said slowly.

Tai gulped, his eyes growing wide. "I see what you mean," he replied, pulling Yamato to his feet.

Without another word, the two of them took off for the tallest grass they could find. However, due to the fact that Yamato was wounded and the bug could fly, they didn't make much progress before they had to drop to the ground once again. Luckily, the bug missed for the second time. Unfortunately for them, it had made up its mind about devouring the two of them and prepared itsself for another attack.

"We need to find somewhere to hide," Yamato yelled.

"No kidding," Tai replied. "I'm looking, but there isn't anything here but grass."

The two of them continued running, dodging once again before Tai saw a small hole in the ground large enough for the two of them to duck in to. "Yamato, over there," he said, pointing.

"I see it," the blond said as the two of them changed direction, the humming of the insect drawing closer. "Although, how do you know that whatever caused the hole isn't more dangerous than the bug?"

The question caught Tai off guard and his step faultered for a moment when he realized Yamato's logic. However, he wasn't given much of a chance to think about it before pain suddenly pierced his side and he screamed, falling to the ground.

"Tai!" he heard Yamato yell, barely, over the sound of the bug's humming wings. Turning, Tai saw that the bug was just above him. One of its legs had grazed his side when it had pounced on him. He didn't know if he had actually been cut by the green apendage, but it hurt a hell of a lot anyway.

His eyes widened when he saw the bug's head rear back, its pinchers opened to reveal a small mouth ready to take a large chunk out of him. He wasn't prepared when something hit the bug in the head and it jerked back, making a strange chirping sound as it did so.

"Tai, run!" he heard, and realized suddenly that Yamato was throwing dirt at the bug.

Rolling out from under the massive body, Tai ran until he was at the blond's side and began throwing dirt as well. Now that it was stationary, the bug made an easy target. It gave a few more furious chirps before taking into the air once again, its front legs rubbing against the dirt on its head.

Seeing their chance, the two boys ran toward the hole in the ground. Tai felt himself slip over the edge and he fell a few inches into blackness, feeling Yamato's body hit him when the blond slid down as well. Both of them remained still for a few long moments, the only sound being their heavy breathing as they listened. Tai could hear the bug humming close by, hovering just outside of the hole.

After what seemed like forever, it finally gave up and left. Both of them waited until the humming sound had completely vanished before sagging against each other. Tai hadn't realized how freaked out he'd been until that moment, his body feeling languid as he leaned against Yamato, still trying to catch his breath.

"How you doing?" he finally asked.

"Not too bad, all things considered. My legs are sore, but nothing that a brief rest won't cure," he heard Yamato reply. It was too dark to actually see the other. "What about you? Did the bug hurt you when it pounced on you?"

Tai reached for his side and was glad to feel the skin intact. "I'll have a large bruise, but nothing serious," he replied.

"What do you say we get out of here then?" Yamato suggested.

"No argument here," Tai returned.

Going up wasn't as disasterous as he would of thought. They slipped a few times on the loosened soil, but were able to get out of the hole before the sun had set. Both of them were looking more than a little worse for wear, but they shared grins as they collapsed onto the ground.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," Yamato admitted.

Tai grinned sheepishly when his reply was interrupted by a yawn. "I'm exhausted after all of that running around. I think we should rest here for the night, then head on in the morning," he replied.

"No argument here," Yamato said softly, shifting to face him fully.

Tai stared at him for a long moment, then moved over so that they were next to each other. "Do you mind?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Yamato's chest. "It was cold last night, but you were already asleep when I noticed so I didn't ask if it was okay."

Yamato was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't mind. We'll stay warmer this way," he answered.

Nodding, Tai let his head rest on Yamato's shoulder. He closed his eyes, hearing the other's heart beat into his ear. He could get used to this, Tai thought absently before slipping off into sleep.

Part 5

Besides his arm, Yamato felt relatively pain-free when he woke the next morning. Tai had rolled away from him during the night, although an arm remained firmly wrapped around his waist. He had to admit that it was comforting. Proof that he wasn't alone in this mess. Tai might of been the type of person who acted before he thought, yet Yamato felt safe.

He hated to admit it, but he always had. There was a kind of comfort in Tai's mindless devotion to his mission and his friends. His actions were usually predictable, making it easy to follow the other youth without having to worry about unwanted surprises. He'd had his doubts in the past and had made them obvious, but he had to admit that Tai made a good leader. He was able to give them the pep-talks which they needed, and could make decisions when they were called for.

However, he was never unfair to anyone and took all of their concerns into mind. He was always concerned for someone with a problem, always there to lend a shoulder. Even to Yamato, despite the amount which the two of them fought. Yamato had to admit that he liked the knowledge that he could depend on Tai, even when he didn't want to. He wouldn't have to worry about turning around one day to find no one there to support him.

That had happened to him in the past, making him suspicious of people. He could still remember the day that his entire life had turned around below his feet, leaving him feeling unstable and alone. His mother had gone away, taking his much-loved brother with him. He'd been left behind and, although he loved his father just as much as his mother, it had been a shock. As far as he'd been concerned at that age, he never wanted anyone to come close enough to hurt him that much again.

Later on, he had realized that it would of been more painful for them to remain together. However, it was still tough on him. He had spent so much time pushing people away that he couldn't get close to them any longer. He didn't know how. Any he attempts which he had made had always failed.

It was different with Tai. With Tai, he didn't have to try. The brunette included him whether he liked it or not, resorting to his fists if he had to. Over time, he began to get used to the idea of being around Tai and the others. Gotten used to waking up and seeing their faces, hearing them speak, fighting next to them against a common enemy. Then, he began to care for them, showing it in the only way he knew possible. By fighting as best as he could, carrying as much of the burden as he could.

"Morning," a tired voice said from the vacinity of his shoulder, breaking the blond from his thoughts.

Yamato looked down to see sleepy brown eyes looking up at him and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Tai was not the sharpest when it came to mornings. He looked like he was in some kind of daze.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, very," Tai replied, his face slipping closer.

Yamato blinked, confused by the expression on Tai's face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

A few inches away, Tai's eyes suddenly widened and he came fully awake. "I was just trying to see if you had any wounds on your face from our fight yesterday," he said, studdering out a reply. "It's covered in berry juice to the point that I can only make out your eyes from the rest of your face."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. Although the words were believeable, Tai's expression made it seem unlikely. However, he let it pass and pushed himself to a sitting position, stretching and giving a small yawn.

"We have no food today," Tai said with a pout.

"We should find water and clean up," Yamato stated. "We can fill our stomachs with water if we need to."

"Then spend the rest of the trip peeing every three seconds," Tai replied with a snort, but got to his feet anyway. He winced slightly, putting a hand to his side.

"How is it?" Yamato asked, noticing the dark bruise running along Tai's side. It reached half way along his back, but didn't marr his abdomen. Although his skin wasn't cut, it still looked like a painful wound.

Tai shook his head. "I'm not going to complain about, when you're sitting there with a broken arm. Let's go find some water," he stated.

Yamato nodded and got to his feet, glancing around. "You know, I have no idea where we are or which direction we should go in," he commented, realizing suddenly that it was true. They had run blindly away from the bug last night, not stopping long enough to keep track of their movements. There was no sign of their footprints in the hard ground.

"I think we came from that way," Tai said, pointing into a seemingly random direction.

Yamato sighed, shaking his head. "We have no way of telling for certain. Unless we can figure out the proper direction, we could be wandering for weeks. We're completely lost," he said with a scowl.

"Well, I don't plan to just sit around and wait for another bug to find us," Tai replied.

Reluncantly, Yamato agreed. "So, shall we just pick a direction and get on our way?" he asked.

Tai grinned up at him. "Seems like a good idea to me," he stated, then lopped off in the oposite direction from which he'd pointed earlier.

Rolling his eyes, Yamato followed after the other. Well, this adventure just kept getting more interesting by the minute. Maybe they would find a cliff and accidentally fall off of it, only to find out it was some kind of step if they were their real size? Or, perhaps, some kind of carniverous digimon would find them and turn them into a nice berry-flavoured snack?

Either way, Yamato had the feeling this situation was going to get a lot worse before it got any better.

TBC

Part 6

"Water! Oh my God, we finally found water!"

Tai blinked when Yamato suddenly shot past him, charging toward the blue liquid that glittered before them. He couldn't help but laugh a little when the other, while mindful of his injuries, gleefully bounced into the cold substance.

"I feel so dirty! I haven't washed up in days! This feels so damned good," Yamato declared, scooping up water with is uninjured arm to wash away the berry juice that had long-ago dried on his body.

Tai followed after him, grimacing a little when he felt how cold it was. However, he had to agree with his friend. He could put up with the temperature if it meant getting his body clean. Between the berries and their slide through the dirt yesterday, his skin felt as though it were made of sandpaper.

"I wonder how big this river would be when we are our normal size," he commented, looking away from the shore. The water seemed to stretch on forever. Luckily, it was moving at a slow pace where they were and the two of them didn't have to worry about being carried off by the current.

Yamato paused in his cleaning to follow his gaze. "I'm guessing that this is probably that stream we found when we set up camp," he suggested.

Nodding, Tai scooped up some of the water and drank it, giving a small groan of contentment. He'd been so thirsty that his throat had begun to feel stratchy. However, his drinking didn't last long before he sputter out the water that was in his mouth, starting up a coughing fit when some of it slipped down his throat without warning.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Yamato questioned, thumping him on the back a few times.

"If this is that stream, then we've been walking in the wrong direction all day," Tai gasped out once he'd finished coughing.

Yamato groaned, then sighed. "It will take us another day to retrace our path. Also, this stream was about two hours away from the campsite. At our present rate of walking, that's a good three days of travel. And that's only if nothing goes wrong again."

"Well, at least we know where we are," Tai said optimistically.

Yamato glared at him for a brief moment, then blinked and smiled. "Yes, I guess you can look at it that way. It is better than being completely lost, isn't it?" he replied.

"Of course it is," Tai replied with a grin.

The two of them finished washing up before making their way toward the shore. They sat down on a stone that was big enough to fit both of them, laying down in the sun in order to dry off a bit before moving on.

"Sora is going to be worried about you," Yamato commented suddenly.

Tai looked over at him, blinking in confusion. "Why just Sora? I'm pretty sure that all of them will be worried about both of us," he replied.

"You mean that you haven't noticed?" Yamato asked, his eyes wide.

Scowling at him, Tai sat up. "Noticed what?" he demanded.

Yamato shook his head, still looking surprised. "It's obvious that Sora has a crush on you. I know that you are kind of young, but I thought for sure that the two of you were dating or something like that," he replied.

Tai shook his head, giving the other a funny look. "Sora is my best friend. I've known her since we were both babies. Dating her would be like dating a sister," he stated. Never mind the fact that his own affections were for a certain blond sitting only a few feet away. Man, no wonder Yamato had never picked up his daring moments of flirtation. If he'd thought that Tai was interested in Sora, he had probably not considered the fact that Tai was actually interested in him.

"The others were talking about it late one night. I wasn't participating in the conversation, but I was listening. You were asleep at that time, I think. Takeru too. They were talking about what we would do if we never got back to our own world. Koushiro meantioned something about having children when we grew up, to make more human beings," Yamato explained.

Tai wrinkled his nose. "Why would you guy's have that kind of conversation?" he asked, making a face.

"Don't ask me. I was just listening, remember. Ask Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi, and Sora when we get back," Yamato replied.

"So it was just assumed that Sora and I would be the ones making these children?" Tai asked, making sure his dislike of such a situation was obvious.

Yamato laughed at his tone. "Well, she meantioned that she liked you a lot, and that she wouldn't mind dating you. And all of us, save Koushiro and Takeru, have reached the age where our hormones start making themselves known. Mostly, the four of them joked about who would be paired off to have children," he explained.

"Oh? What did they decide?" Tai asked, curious despite himself.

"First of all, that Takeru would always be too young to have sex. Also, that Koushiro would just create his own children by someday learning to clone his own genes," Yamato replied, laughing.

"So Mimi and Jyou were paired together?" Tai asked, laughing as well.

Yamato shook his head. "She politely told him that there was no way in hell. Apparently, she has a crush on me," he stated.

Tai forced himself to laugh along with the blond, although he couldn't help but feel competatively jealous. Not that it mattered, considering Yamato had no idea of his feelings. "What do you think? Would you ever grow up and have kids with Mimi?" he questioned, doing his best to make the question sound like he was teasing.

Apparently, he pulled it off because Yamato grinned. Then he shrugged and shook his head. "I really don't think that Mimi is my type. I'd probably steal Koushiro's technology and clone my genes as well, if I wanted kids."

"If Mimi isn't your type, then who would be? Don't tell me it's Sora, because that would certainly create a strange triangle between us," Tai commented.

Yamato shook his head. Then he frowned slightly, giving him a look. "Triangle? How would it create a triangle?" he asked.

Blinking, Tai suddenly realized what he'd said. Before he could stop himself, he blushed. "I just mean, Sora having a crush on me, and then you having a crush on her," he stammered.

Yamato looked at him for a long time, then turned his gaze away. "What about you, Tai? If Sora is like a sister to you, would you go with Mimi? Who is you're type?" he asked, his voice quiet.

TBC

Part 7

Yamato didn't know why he asked, or why he was holding his breath while waiting for the answer. Sometime during the conversation, he'd started thinking. That wasn't unsual, but the path of his thoughts certainly had been. He was unable to explain the sudden pounding in his heart when Tai had stated that neither Sora nor Mimi were his type. He had no answer to even himself as to why he'd suddenly noticed that Tai was blushing, unable to meet his eyes, looking trapped and excited all at the same moment.

Perhaps it was because they'd had to rely on only each other for the last few days. Or it could of been because he'd woken up, warm and secure, in Tai's arms that morning. Maybe it had been there all along, growing without his knowledge, waiting for its chance to suddenly burst forth and create thoughts in his mind that he'd never would of entertained before.

Whatever the reason, he knew only one thing for certain. He wanted Tai to look at him, to turn his face and let Yamato see his eyes. Tai always had such expressive eyes. One could tell what he was thinking without even having to ask a question simply by looking into them.

"Tai?" he questioned, reaching out before he could stop himself. His fingers brushed the round face of the other boy, tilting it toward his own.

He was staggered by what he saw there. Love, desire, need, fear, disgust, hope, hatred, and anticipation all rolled into one agonized glance. His own eyes widened in shock and he sucked in a breath, unable to say anything.

Abruptly, Tai jerked his gaze away and stood. "You, okay? You're my type!" he yelled, his fists clenching. "Call me weird or a pervert or whatever. I don't care! It's true and I've tried everything to make it go away. But nothing works, and I can't help but want you every time I look at you. I can't help but dream about you, or wonder what it would be like to recieve my first kiss from you. I'm a sicko, right? Man, and we were finally becoming friends too."

The torrent of yells died down at the end, and Tai whispered the last line before he collapsed onto his backside, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face into his lap. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and Yamato knew that it wasn't from the cold.

He felt as though someone had hit him with a two by four. Hell, if they had, Yamato couldn't of been more surprised. Tai's outburst had hit him so strongly that he didn't think he could breathe, the words echoing around in his mind. He was Tai's type. Tai had dreamed of him, wanted to kiss him, desired him. All this time that Yamato had remained cold, fought with him over every small detail, Tai had been supporting a crush on him.

It was too much and Yamato sank to a sitting position as well. He forced himself to think rationally about the situation. The first thing he had to do was calm Tai down.

"Look, don't worry, okay? We can work something out. I don't think you're sick or perverted," he stated firmly, glad when his voice came out clear.

Tai sniffled, looking up at him with tear-brimmed eyes. "Seriously?" he asked.

Yamato forced a smile to his lips, although it shook a little. "Common, get yourself together. This isn't the Yagami Taichi that I know," he said softly.

Tai laughed a little, uncurling from his position to lean against the rock. "No, it isn't. Telling you all of that, then bursting into tears like some baby. If my words weren't enough to disgust you, then I'm sure my actions were," he stated.

"Don't say things like that. I'm not disgusted," Yamato told him. He didn't know if he was surprised or not to find that it was true. He was sitting with the one person who was probably his closest friend after finding out the guy had a major crush on him, but didn't feel bothered by that fact. It was a sobering thought.

"Seriously?" Tai asked again.

Yamato scooted forward and wrapped his uninjured arm around the other's shoulders. He was surprised to find that Tai was still trembling slightly. "I have to admit that I'm surprised. I never would of thought that you would have feelings for someone like me. I'm not the easiest guy to like," he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

He was glad when Tai laughed a little. "Honestly, I surprised myself when I first realized," he admitted. It didn't take long for his expression to cloud again, although not as badly as it had a few moments before. "Yamato, can I ask a favor?" he questioned.

Yamato held his breath, then wondered why. "Sure, what is it?" he questioned.

Tai looked away, biting his lip. "I know that you aren't attracted to me. Still, do you think that you could give me a kiss? Just one, so that I know what it is like. Maybe it will help me get over my crush on you. After all, we're young, and it might simply be a fascination. You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. I just would kinda like to know what it would be like," he said, his words coming out in a rush.

The blond was quiet as he thought about it, studying the profile of Tai's face as he did so. He didn't think that he was attracted to Tai, but he wasn't put off by the idea of kissing him. Also, if it could help the other, it was the least he could do. Especially after all that Tai had done for him in the last few days.

"Okay," he said.

Tai's head snapped up so quickly that their faces almost collided. "You'd really kiss me?" he asked, his astonishment apparent.

Taking a deep breath, Yamato let his hand rest on Tai's cheek. "I can't make you a promise that I'll like it, but I'm willing to do it if you think it might help out the situation," he stated.

"I don't know if it will," Tai admitted.

"Well, only one way to find out," Yamato returned quietly, then leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Part 8

Tai felt like he'd slipped into heaven. The kiss was awkward because of their situation and inexperience, but it still felt remarkable to him. Yamato's lips were so warm against his own that it seemed almost as though he were going to burst into flames at any moment. Of coures, that also could of been because his face was flushed to the point that he must of looked like a tomato, but Tai was pretty sure it was a mixture of both.

He could feel his earlier anguish slipping away under the ministrations of Yamato's lips, a more primal instinct taking control. Even if he was young, Tai was edging into puberty, and his body didn't seem to care in the least that he'd ever been to the point of actual arousal only a few times before. His mind was floating, his soul was burning, and he was both embarrased and excited by the reaction of his body.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Tai was breathing hard. He was surprised to see that Yamato was as well, his own cheeks stained with pink. "Wow. There is no way that was your first kiss," Tai commented, trying to lighten up the situation. Yamato was looking far too confused and upset.

It seemed to work, considering the blond laughed a little. "Actually, it was," he admitted.

"Mine too," Tai confessed, giving a small laugh.

However, the conversation was short lived and a strained silence fell upon them. Tai didn't know where to put his eyes. Every time he looked at Yamato, they would stray to his lips. However, they kept getting drawn back every time he looked away. He wanted to kiss Yamato again, to explore the body that he'd been shyly studying for so long, to see if Yamato's chest tasted just as good as his lips had.

"We should start looking for the others again," Yamato finally said, his voice sounding just as tense as Tai was feeling.

"Um... can we wait a moment?" Tai questioned.

Yamato looked over at him, his brow furrowed. "We shouldn't waste any more time," he replied.

Tai laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I seem to of gotten a little more excited than necessary from that kiss, and I think it might hurt to walk," he admitted.

Yamato blinked at him, then flushed scarlet. To Tai's mortification, he actually looked down. "You mean that you're..." Yamato's words trailed off when he saw that, yes, Tai had been very enthusiastic about their kiss.

"You don't have to be so shocked. It's a natural reaction to something like that," he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his lap.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. I was just surprised. I mean, it was a kiss, and you have to admit that it wasn't a very good one. There wasn't even any tongue," Yamato replied.

Looking at him with a shocked expression, Tai couldn't help a laugh. "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Maybe it wasn't very good for you, but it was for me," he stated. He tried to keep his upset from showing, reminding himself that he'd practically begged for the kiss in the first place. He wasn't about to start regretting it, but he had to admit that it was a bit dishearting to hear that Yamato hadn't liked it even a little.

"I never said it wasn't good, just that it wasn't very good," Yamato commented quietly, looking away.

"There's a difference?" Tai questioned, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears.

Yamato hesitated before replying, his voice sounding almost reproachful. "Of course there is. It might not of been very good, but it was good enough to make me curious as to whether or not it could get better," he admitted.

Tai choked on his breath, turning wide eyes to the other. "You mean that?" he questioned, forcing himself to remain calm even when his heart began to pound.

"Trust me, I'm even more shocked than you are to realize it but, yes, I mean it. I never thought that I would be into guys. Still, I have to admit that I've never really been into girls. I don't know what's going on, but I want to kiss you again. Whatever it is that is going on between us, I don't want to run away from it," Yamato replied softly.

Leaning forward, Tai stared into Yamato's eyes. "Are you sure? The first time was a pity kiss. The second time will be a real one," he warned.

Yamato studied is face for a moment, then got rid of the remaining space between them, pressing their mouths together. Tai let himself melt against Yamato's body, a moan working its way up his chest as he surrendered completely to the wants and needs of his body. He felt their lips part, their tongues tentively touching each other. It was strange at first, but the intimacy of having his tongue brushing against Yamato's soon got to his head, making him dizzy. Gods, he was frenching Yamato!

Part 9

Whatever had possessed him to do what he had with Tai, Yamato felt that the reasons were unfathomable. What he knew for certain, he didn't regret it happening. He was sure that there would be problems in the future. There were too many horror stories of prejudism and the like, but he felt prepared to take on the world if he had to. It was astonishing, the sudden shift that his mind had taken. It made everything seem alive and breathtaking, the simple knowledge that he now belonged exclusively to someone and someone to him, no matter how long it lasted.

They had washed up, and kissed and flirted, for a long while before making their way back in the direction of the camp. Tai was practically bouncing as he walked, his hand intwined with Yamato's own. He had a grin on his face that was just short of looking stupid but, thankfully, seemed content with the companionable silence between them at the moment. It gave Yamato the change to think without being distracted.

Now that he could use the stream as a base point, he knew that it would take them two more days of travel to arrive at the camp. He could only wonder what the others were up to. Yet, at this moment, it didn't really matter. It felt as though he and Tai had forged a whole new world for just the two of them and, despite the constant pain in his arm, Yamato found himself happy for one of the few times in his life.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of familiar voices. Tai drew up short, his eyes going wide. "Is that who I think it is?" he exclaimed.

The two of them shared wide grins before they made their way as best as they could, following the sound of their friend's voices. Yamato clutched his arm to his side, wincing as every step seemed to send a jolt of pain through him. Still, he was determined to make it to his friends before they left, and he wasn't going to let a broken arm get in the way. He would deal with the pain once he had found them.

"We've been searching for days. I don't think we're going to find them," Mimi was saying. It sounded like she was crying.

"Don't be so negative! Knowing the two of them, they probably started arguing and wandered off," Sora replied.

"Besides, we haven't searched this area yet," Koushiro added.

"Ouch! Something bit me!" Mimi screamed.

"You stepped on a twig and it scratched you," Sora stated, sounding exasperated.

"It looks like something fell through this bush. Look at all the broken branches," Koushiro commented.

"That must be the berry bush you fell out of. They're just a little more ahead," Tai gasped out, breathing hard from running.

Yamato nodded, not able to gain enough air to reply. He had to focus all of his attention, and his breathing, on not collapsing. His arm felt as though it were on fire.

Finally, they broke through the grass and Yamato found himself face-to-foot with Sora's familiar shoes. "Sora!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees at the same moment. He was surprised when the brunette walked past, not noticing him. "We're too small for them to hear," he realized with a groan.

"We'll have to use a different meathod," Tai said, frowning slightly. Then he grinned and ran toward Sora, leaving Yamato wondering at his plan.

The blond nearly laughed out loud when Tai jumped and pounced onto the girl's leg, grabbing onto her ankle and holding tightly. Sora gave a start, yelping slightly as she looked down. There was a long moment as she blinked before bending over, staring at the miniscule figure clinging to her.

"Tai?" she finally stammered.

"What?" Koushiro said, looking up from the bush.

Tai grinned and jumped from her leg, waving his arms around. "Down here," he yelled, although they couldn't hear him.

"Oh my God! I found Tai! He's tiny!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tai, what happened to you?" Mimi asked, finally spotting him within the grass which had been flattened by their feet.

"You guy's wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tai commented, shaking his head before making his way to where Yamato was sitting.

"Yamato is with him. Both of them have shrunk!" Koushiro said, reaching out with his hands.

With Tai's help, Yamato made it onto Koushiro's palm before collapsing, leaning against Tai's body. The two of them shared wide smiles of relief. "I've never been so glad to see them in my entire life," Yamato commented as Koushiro carried them back.

Tai laughed, ruffling his hair. "Honestly, me either. As much fun as I was having, keeping you all to myself, it's good to be back," he replied.

As communication with the others was impossible anyway, the two of them spoke quietly back and forth as they made their way back to camp. The other three threw questions around but, since Yamato and Tai couldn't answer, they remained questions for now. The two miniscule digidestined knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do.

TBC

Part 10

Tai snuggled up to Yamato's chest, glad that they were too small to see within the folds of the blanket. He didn't really want to explain the situation to the others quite yet, and knew that they were not visible unless someone actually picked around in the blankets to look for them. Their relationship was too new, too much 'for just them'. He didn't want to face anyone's opinion until he was ready. Or until Yamato was ready, for that matter.

It had been decided that it would be better for the two of them to stick together, which worked out well as far as Tai was concerned. Although he was still too shy, even after earlier, to make any kind of more serious move, the two of them had exchanged a few kisses. Some of which even fell into the 'spit-swapping' catagory.

Life was good, except for the whole three-inch part. But Koushiro was working on that, even now while almost everyone else slept. He was refusing to rest until he'd figured out a way to fix the problem.

Luckily, Yamato's arm had been looked after properly. The others had worked together rather well to create a small splint from twigs and peices of cloth. One he'd been bandaged up properly, Yamato had laid down and almost instantly fallen asleep. With help of the microphone on Koushiro's computer, Tai had been able to tell them what had happened, minus a few more personal details.

Their relief at the two of them being okay was evident when everyone started joking around as to how the two of them had actually been able to get along. Tai couldn't even imagine their faces when they found out exactly how much they'd been able to resolve their differences.

Looking up at the sleeping blond, Tai brushed some of Yamato's hair from his forehead and smiled. Things were going to work out well for them. He just knew it. They would fight once and a while, of course. Some things would never change. However, Tai was certain they could work through those problems.

They just had to get to their regular size first.

TBC

Part 11

"I've discovered the Digimon which changed you," Koushiro announced, looking more than a little proud of himself.

Speaking into the microphone, Yamato looked up at the computer screen. "It's too big for me to make out the words. What was it?" he questioned. He winced a little at the way his voice came out of the microphone. He sounded like a six year old girl, since he had a 'chibified' voice as Tai had called it.

"It's name is Minimon. A very shy Digimon that is also very rare. When it feels as though it is in danger, it will shrink whatever has frightened it into a smaller size so as to get rid of the danger. It does the same with food, able to easily devour whatever it has transformed. Unfortunately, it is also very easy to frighten and will attack without being provoked," Koushiro replied.

"Did you find out how to turn us back?" Tai questioned.

Koushiro scrolled down the screen slightly, then nodded and pointed. "It says here that the affects of Minimon's powers wear off within five days after being hit. This gives Minimon time to escape a potentially dangerous situation. It's a peaceful Digimon."

Yamato quickly did the math in his head. "So, we should be turning back to our regular size within a matter of a few hours. It happened in about the middle of the afternoon, five days ago," he replied.

Tai grabbed his uninjured arm, grinning. "Only a few more hours, and we're no longer chibi's!" he declared, laughing.

"I can't wait," Yamato replied honestly. There were many disadvantages to being this size. Especially trying to comfort his little brother upon their return, who could carry Yamato in the palm of his hand. It had been almost disturbing, being three inches tall while trying to calm a sobbing Takeru down. He couldn't even give the kid a hug.

"Do the two of you feel any different?" Koushiro questioned, his eyes practically gleeming at the opportunity to discover new things.

Yamato inch away slightly, although he probably moved only a few bare millimetres. Tai did the same beside him. "No, there's nothing different," they said in unison.

"Anyway," Sora said, breaking into the conversation as she drew closer. "We've gathered the necessary things to look after the wounds which the two of you have. When you are back to your normal size, we can get started with that first."

"What about our clothes?" Tai questioned.

Sora blinked, then seemed to notice for the first time that both boys were shirtless. "We'll look in your packs for new ones," she promised, sending Jyou off quickly to do that task. In Tai's absence, Sora had placed herself as the head of the group. Although Yamato knew Tai would be glad to have his title back in a while, they both had been forced to admit she'd done a good job these last few days.

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Tai questioned, leaning away from the microphone so that it would not pick up his voice.

Yamato thought a moment, then shrugged slightly. They'd eaten breakfast with the others, thanks to the small portions which they'd thoughtfully been provided with. Normally, they would continue travelling, start fighting, grab anything which might of been useful in the future, and the like. However, now, they could do almost none of those.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tai questioned. Then he grinned slyly, even while blushing, and leaned toward Yamato, whispering in his ear. "It's been far too long since I last kissed you."

Yamato felt his cheeks flame and hoped he was small enough that no one would notice. Not taking his eyes away from the warm chocolate ones before him, Yamato spoke into the microphone. "Tai and I are bored, so we're going to take a walk. We won't go far," he said.

"Not like you could, anyway," Mimi said with a laugh.

"Just make sure you don't get lost. We don't want to have to spend another five days looking for you," Sora lectured, but she was smiling.

Yamato promised, as did Tai, and the two of them slipped into the tall grass of the clearing. He laughed out loud when he heard Sora comment, "well, I guess this was for the best after all. The two of them are getting along remarkably well."

If only she knew.

They linked their hands together as they walked. Despite his earlier words, Tai now seemed shy and uncertain, glancing up at Yamato before looking away again. He didn't know how long this went on, but it eventually became exasperating to watch.

Yamato pulled them to a stop, holding onto Tai's shoulders. "If anyone had told me even a week ago that I would be standing here with you as my boyfriend, I would of laughed in their face," he stated.

Tai blinked, his jaw dropping slightly. Then he nodded and looked away. "I guess it would of seem stupid, wouldn't it have?" he replied.

"Of course it would have. A week ago. Now..." Yamato trailed off, biting his lip. He had never been very good with words, but he knew that he had to get it out. He knew that it would be up to him to define the fine lines of their relationship.

"Now?" Tai questioned, meeting his eyes with hopeful ones.

"Now, I want to see how long this can last. I want to call you my boyfriend. I want to see you blush when you or I say something perverted. I want to kiss you," Yamato stated.

"I want to hold your hand when we walk. I want to sleep with your body warming mine. I want to see the sunlight glitter off of your hair. I want to be able to say 'Yes, he's mine and I know I'm lucky' when someone meantions it to me," Tai went on, a smile growing on his lips.

Yamato leaned forward, so that their mouths were only a few inches away. "I want to beat out all odds, and prove that there is such a thing as love at this age," he whispered, his heart in his throat. He hadn't been expecting to say such a thing.

Tai was quiet for a long moment. "Perhaps there is," he finally whispered back. Then he brought their mouths together in a soft kiss.


End file.
